Love Gone Mad
by pocket dial
Summary: Set after the Alex arc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Re-upload. Two part mini fic.**

* * *

She pulls on her ponytail and lets her long brunette hair fall to her shoulder. He catches a whiff of her hair as he sits on the steps of the fire escape. A low growl leaves his throat and she jumps slightly at the sound.

"Vincent?" She calls out as she walks to her partially open window.

He stands and walks towards the window. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She opens the window all the way. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to apologize one more time. You're right about me being insecure but you're wrong about the reason why."

"That's not exactly an apology Vincent."

"I know right now you're confused and maybe even hurt. I haven't made things easy for you and for that I am truly sorry."

"Vincent, I need time."

"Let me finish. For ten years I've watched you from afar, protecting you whenever needed without you knowing of my existence. Then one day you come knocking on my door and come barging in without a thought. You pushed and pried, turning my unknown world completely upside down."

"Vincent..."

She sits on the window sill and stares out. He bends down and crouch in front of her.

"For ten years I lived my life in the shadows and was completely content or at least I thought I was. But then you, Catherine, you saw me for who I really was. You saw the darkest side of me and still you remained in my life."

She opens her mouth and no words come out.

"Over and over you risk your career and your life for me without hesitation but kept me at arms length afraid someday I'll hurt you. Little did we both know that we were afraid of the same thing."

"Love..."

"I know I've hurt you and I'm sorry that I was too stubborn to see it. I saw an easy way out and I bolted for it as fast as I could. The choice was never about you or Alex but a life without the..." He looks away from her. "The monster that's living inside of me."

"You're not a monster."

He turns back to face her. "You seem to forget that I've scared you before."

"But I've always trusted you." She tells him.

"Not enough to let me in all the way."

"I told you how I felt Vincent. I opened up to you in ways I never have before and you chose to leave." She tells him, the tears on the verge of escaping her eyes.

"After you decided to push me away again."

She looks down and bites her bottom lip as the tears form in her eyes.

"Catherine, I'm not blaming you for what you did but I am human and I make mistakes too, as you can tell. Stupidly I pushed myself to believe that if I leave it all behind and runaway that somehow things will work out. Not just for myself but for you as well. You would no longer have to cover for me and you can...you can be with Evan who can give you so much more than I can. He saved your life, not me." He wished that he was normal and that he was the one to help her instead of leaving her for someone else to save.

"Do you really think that I can be happy with Evan?" She asks him.

"He's the guy you never trusted yourself to date because you know how much of a risk it is to let him in. You know better than I do that if I never came into your life that you would be with him and you'll be happy." His voice lowers, saddened at the thought of her being with Evan.

"But you are in my life Vincent." She reminds him.

"My insecurities isn't just about who and what I am but also about who I'm not. I'm not the guy you can introduce to your father and have him be happy for us. I'm not a doctor or anything for that matter. I've no money, no car, nor house. I'm just a fool in love with a very complicated woman."

"Vincent...I..."

"I'll wait Catherine. Hopefully I'm not too late. Whenever you're ready, I'll be here to catch you when you fall. I just hope it's with me and not someone else." He pauses and waits for her to answer. "I better go. Goodnight Catherine."

He stands up and though his legs were nearly asleep from crouching he forced himself to walk away.

"Vincent...wait." She carefully climbs out of the window and slowly but nervously walk towards him.

He turns around, his glowing eyes filled with tears.

"You're right, I am complicated and I chose the most complicated guy in the world to fall in love with."

* * *

His shaky hands holds her face and nervously she bites her bottom lip. His thumbs strokes her cheeks and she lets her teeth slide of her lip. His thumb grazes the corner of her mouth and she lightly kisses it.

He leans in and she closes her eyes as he does the same. His lips lightly brushes hers and she moves her hands higher, letting her fingers run through his hair. She stands on her tiptoes and pulls him close, pressing her lips on his.

He lowers his hands to her torso, wrapping it around her waist. She moves her head, deepening their kiss. Passionately they kiss, a moment they both waited so long for. He licks her lips and she opens her mouth, meeting his tongue. The sweet taste of her kiss causes a low grunt in his throat.

He makes quick works of his hands as he unzips her jacket. He lowers his lips to her neck and she looks up, exposing more skin for him to kiss. She removes her jacket and lets it fall to the floor as he covers her neck with kisses.

His heart beats rapidly and his body warms up. He pulls away from her and disposes of his jacket. He quickly minimizes the gap between them and covers her lips with his once more.

She pulls his head down and his body leans with hers, knocking them both down to her bed. He reacts quickly, placing his hands beside her body, careful not to crush her with his falling body.

She kicks of her boots and they fall with a hard thump on the floor. He does the same, his landing much louder than hers.

He leans down and kisses her again, not being able to get enough of her, an addiction he succumbed to. He lowers his head, placing kisses down her neck. He lifts her shirt up and exposes her flat stomach. His lips touches her naval and she quickly exhales. He makes his way up and raises her shirt higher.

She sits up and removes her shirt, tossing it aside carelessly. She reaches behind her and unhook her black lace bra. He carefully pulls on the material and slides it off her arms. She reaches for the hem of his shirt and raises it up. He places his hands over hers and they both remove his shirt.

He gently lays her down, his body quickly following. His body covers hers and his lips gently places a kiss on hers. He pulls away from her and gaze into her eyes, his burning with desire. She nods her head, answering the unspoken question.

He kneels between her legs and his shaky hands fiddle around with the button of her jeans. The teeth of the zipper, one by one, rang loudly in his ears. He pulls her jeans down, his calloused hands grazing her soft thighs. He removes her jeans and socks, tossing it on the floor.

He stands up by the foot of the bed and still nervous he looks down while he undid his jeans. He lowers his jeans bringing his boxers down with it. Naked.

He crawls back in bed and takes the same position, kneeling between her legs. He pulls on the matching black thong, she raises her legs, helping him slide off her panty.

He leans down, covering her body once again with his. He spreads her legs with his knees and she closes her eyes as she feels his tip enter her. He kisses her lips and she relaxes in his touch.

He slides easily into her and her mouth opens wide, moaning in pleasure as she feels his entire length sink in her. He thrusts slowly, savoring each second he melted in her arms.

In and out, her body felt silky smooth around him. He groans loudly into her mouth as he buries himself deep inside her. "So good."

He buries his face on the crook of her neck as his pace starts to pick up. He searches for her hand and holds it tightly as she pants in his ears. He rains kisses down her neck as she starts to move with him. His thrust quickens and she slowly starts to lose herself. "I'm coming."

Her nails rakes his back as he starts to move faster. Her kisses are intoxicating and he moves feverishly as he starts to feel his body coming undone. Her body clamps around him as he feels her orgasm reach its peak.

His hands slides down her thighs and he pulls her body closer to his. He shifts his position and thrusts straight into her, stealing her breath away. Once more she reaches a crescendo sending him to his. Her nails digs into his skin as he buries himself deep within her tight walls. They share a final kiss as their hearts beat as one.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Last chapter.**

* * *

A huge smile flashes across his face as he wakes up to her head laying on his chest. He draws her closer to his body and she moves her leg, crossing it over his.

"You're awake." She lazily moves her head to look up at him. Her finger lightly traces a heart over his.

"Barely." He says in his husky voice. "You wore me out."

She places her lips above his heart and gently kisses it. "I didn't hear any complaints last night."

He takes her hand and their fingers fit perfectly like their body did last night. "And you never will." He raises their hand by his lips and he kisses her finger, one by one.

"Mmmhhhmmm." She moans.

"If you keep that up I'm going to have to think that I'm the best lover you've ever had."

"Possibly." She half smiles and lays her head back down on his chest, carefully listening to his heart.

"I think this would be the honeymoon phase that married couples talk about."

"Or the calm before the storm."

"Honeymoon over?"

She moves her head so that she can look up at him. She takes his hand and holds it, like a delicate flower. "I didn't mean it that way. Right now I'm just happy and I don't want to think about what's ahead of us."

"What now?"

"I just wanna lay here."

"After?"

"I don't care." She mumbled.

"A carefree Catherine. I never thought I'd see the day."

She lets go of his hand and lightly writes on his abs.

"You know I can sense what you're writing."

"I know."

She lazily traces the word over and over.

"You make me happy Vincent."

He smiles at her and lets his heavy eyelids close. "I love you Catherine."

"I know." She writes the word love over his heart and closes her eyes. She lays her head back down on his chest and falls asleep to the steady beat of his heart.

**End.**


End file.
